1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a technical field of an X-ray detection device, and particularly to an X-ray detection board and a manufacturing method thereof, and an X-ray detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An indirect conversion type detector comprises an X-ray conversion layer, an amorphous silicon photodiode, a thin film transistor (TFT), a signal amplifier, a signal reader, and the like. An indirect flat panel detector mainly comprises a scintillator (caesium iodide) or fluorophor (gadolinium oxysulfide) layer, an amorphous silicon layer serving as a photodiode, and a TFT array.
An optical window of the indirect conversion type detector comprises an anti-scatter grid and a scintillator (caesium iodide) or fluorophor(gadolinium oxysulfide). The conventional optical window has a poor performance, which directly and adversely affects photoelectric conversion efficiency, thereby resulting in a poor imaging effect.